


Spare me the small talk

by abexz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Dom Derek, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abexz/pseuds/abexz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has come to realise he's definitely bisexual<br/>The subject of his realisation is one sourwolf, Derek Hale.</p>
<p>He knows that the attraction is dumb, lusting after an unnatainable subject? Story of his life.</p>
<p>Derek knows about Stiles' attraction... He's tried his best to keep his calm and not act on his own attraction, hut how long will that last?</p>
<p>Or: Stiles frequently fantasizes about Derek destroying him. Derek often fantasizes about making Stiles' fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fic :3 this is my second ever fic and the first in this fandom so please bare with me! Give me some feed back I'd love it! Also keep in mind, smut will come in later chapters, I just wanted to really set the scene in this one :D

Okay, so maybe the idea of him being attracted to both women and men wasn't so far out there… But to be fair he had spent a substantial, and by substantial he means his ENTIRE highschool career hopelessly lusting after Beacon Hills’s premier genius, who just so happens to be the unnatainable beauty that is Lydia Martin.  
But at least now he doesn't lust after her right? She's still beautiful of course, but they're SOOOOO much better being friends, with her genius and his research skills, the pack had managed to avoid… Well, death to put it shortly.

So here Stiles was, avoiding the ever loving fuck out of admitting anything to Lydia. “I know you want to tell me something, so go on, spit it out. Or are we going to sit here in the gym, where I can feel my IQ dropping by the second.” She drawled, looking completely disinterested.  
They where sat in the empty school gym, the smell of stale jock sweat permeating through the air, a not so subtle reminder of the fact that the schools cleaning staff really could not give a shit… Or maybe they got sick of cleaning a newly destroyed classroom every week due to the newest supernatural storm to sweep through Beacon Hills.  
“Well, y’know uhh…” Stiles stammered, nervously combing his fingers through his hair. “Y’know how Danny and Ethan are gay?” He got out quietly, wringing his hands through each other.  
“No Stiles, I'm so suprised. Are you also going to tell me that werewolves exist?” Lydia sarcastically retorted, giving stiles a smile that said ‘you had better get to the point before I punch you in your fucking throat.’  
“HAR HAR, so funny, but yes you know obviously, what I'm trying to tell you, you sarcastic bitch.” He said with a fond smile. “Is I think… I think I might be a little gay? Like half gay… So Bi?” His voice got higher as he spoke, showing his uncertainty in himself.  
Lydia stared at him for what seemed like hours, batting her lashes repeatedly with what could only be described as a psychotic smile.  
“So that's it? You think you might be Bisexual? You dragged me out of lunch, into the gym to tell me you think you might be bi?”  
“Uh… Yes? I mean you could be a little more supportive but yes.” Stiles stammered out, immediately regretting questioning her support, but to be fair he's kind of nervous as fuck right now.  
“Stiles, of course I support you, but why are you telling me something I already know? I mean there was that week where you kept asking everyone, specifically Danny if they thought gay mean found you attractive… Then there's the ridiculous amount of unresolved sexual tension between you and Derek.” Stiles choked on air, because, well its Stiles, he almost coughed up a lung while Lydia patted his back, holding in a giggle.  
“Well, I mean, thank you? But I have no idea what you mean by that stuff with Derek, absolutely no sexual tension between us, in fact there's negative sexual tension, sexual loose if anything” he rambled out going tomato red as the last few words slipped from his lips. Lydia just gave him a blank stare that said ‘you know that I don't believe a word of that right?’

So perhaps he did have a “thing” for Derek Hale, maybe it was the scowly, expressive eyebrows, or the fact he was built like a god and had an ass you could use as a pillow, or was it the little bunny teeth he had that made him all the more endearing… Okay, yep Stiles definitely wanted Derek, like multiple times, in many different positions. Daily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pack nights where always interesting, and by interesting Stiles means generally a mess of limbs on top of each other.

So here Stiles was, in Derek's loft with the rest of the pack, laying across Derek’s betas, Scott, Isaac and Jackson watching the latest star wars movie, if you couldn't guess it was Stiles’ pick for the movie tonight.  
Isaac was stroking his fingers through Stiles’ hair, after the shit storm that was the alpha pack, the entire pack had become a lot closer, even Stiles’ and Jackson where getting along, which is saying a lot!

Derek walked in, turning his attention to the four boys on the couch, stiles looked up at him offering a warm smile, but Derek seemed to scowl even harder than what his resting face allowed, Stiles even noticed the quick flash of Alpha red eyes that you would miss if you blinked. A muffled giggle came from the side of Stiles, coming from none other than Lydia, both Stiles and Derek turned their attention to her. “What's so funny Lydia?” Derek asked shortly in his grumpy tone. “Oh nothing, I just thought of something Stiles told me earlier today.” She replied, giving a sly smile. Derek huffed away, obviously not willing to deal with Lydia's mind games.  
“And what do you mean by something I told you Lydia?” Stiles asked between his clenched teeth, worried that she would reveal what they’d discussed earlier that day.  
“Oh calm down Stiles, I just merely had confirmation of what I already knew to be the case” She said mysteriously as she stood up, grabbing her Prada bag, not to be mistaken for her tiny yappy dog Prada. “Anyway, I have things to do, I'll see you all Monday.”  
The boys and Erica all mumbled a “bye Lydia” with their eyes glued to the screen.  
Stiles had zero clue what Lydia was talking about, but he knew for a fact that she was scheming something up in that ridiculous brain, he’d get it out of her soon enough.

A chime of a phone to the side of the couch startled everyone, “DEREEEEEEK, your phone beeped” Erica yelled far louder than necessary. Derek stormed in with a book in hand, reading glasses sitting on his nose, everyone knew to not inturrupt Derek during his reading time, Stiles knows first hand, what with that one time he wouldn't shut up while Derek was sitting on his brown leather seat (reserved just for him) face shoved in a book. Stiles may have ended up with a lump on his head, possibly due to a certain book being hurled across the room followed by a growl and the sourwolf storming out of the loft, slamming the giganting sliding metal door.

Those glasses did something to Stiles, Derek always had this hot college professor look when he wore them, all Stiles could think about was being bent over a desk and being fucked so hard he cried while Derek pulled his hair. ‘Nope noooooope, think unsexy thoughts Stiles, we’re in a room full of wolves and I'm like 99% sure they can smell arousal.’ Stiles reprimanded himself mentally. Derek picked up his phone and his eyes seemed to go wide, whatever he was ready obviously shocked him. A pink flush spread from his neck to his ridiculous cheekbones, Stiles tentatively asked “Derek? Everything okay dude?” Derek's eyes shot to him and he seemed to blush even deeper before shaking his head and muttering “It's nothing.” He then quickly turned tail and rushed to back to the kitchen/dining area, presumably to resume his reading yelling out “And DON'T call me dude, for the last fucking time Stiles.”

Stiles giggled, he knew Derek hated being called anything other than his name, but it became a game of ‘how angry can I make Derek before he slams me against a wall.’, what can he say, he was a little bit of a masochist. All Derek really did was fuel Stiles raging fantasies of being dominated by him, as you could probably guess it lead to him having ALOT of material for his “me time”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek paced quickly trying desperately to think of an answer for the messaged he’d received.

From Lydia: I know you're attracted to Stiles.

Had he been that obvious? Surely not, even he was in admittance to his permanent scowl, so its not as though Lydia could have caught him looking at Stiles in any other way than annoyance… Right?

To Lydia: I don't know where you got that idea Lydia, but you're wrong.

That was a good response right? Calm, not over reacting as to give anything away, but still his usual to the point self.

From Lydia: I think you know very well what I'm talking about. I saw exactly the way you reacted to what you walked in on today, jealousy is a sickness Derek, although an unwarranted sickness. Believe me, you have 0 threats.

Derek read the message multiple times, so he had been that obvious? Or at least to Lydia, he isn't supposed, of course a banshee who could sense death, would also be able to sense attraction. But what he didn't understand was the end, what did she mean threats? It makes no sense, there was a giant threat, like the fact that he had a gigantic problem with letting people in.

Derek knew Stiles was attracted to him, it was obvious, he was an Alpha, he could smell the arousal on Stiles every time he would slam him against a wall, and it took every fibre of Derek's control to not rip Stiles’ clothes apart… With his teeth.  
Not only was the fact that Kate and Jennifer had ruined his trust in his feeling for people stopping him from acting on his feelings, but the KID was 17, Derek was 27, plus Derek doesn't doubt that the Sheriff would fill him with a mix of wolfsbane and silver bullets if he ever found out.

So here Derek was, freaking out, now that Lydia knew, would she tell Stiles, if she did what would happen?

From Lydia: Don't worry, I'm not going to let your little secret out… But you will. If I have to deal with another week of you two so obviously pining over each other I will personally murder you both.

Well fuck. Of course Lydia, miss everything needs to be meticulously planned, would give him an ultimatum, an ultimatum that he was sure could only end badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look another chapter!  
> I'm in the process of giving up smoking so I've found writing is helping a lot :D
> 
> Don't forget to follow my tumblr @ 1abe1lemon  
> And my Instagram @abe_xz

“Excuse you Lydia, but my style is fine, my name is Stiles for Christ sake, Stile’s style is fine.”  
“Alright, firstly, don't ever refer to yourself in the third person again, or we’re never talking again. Secondly a graphic tee and flannel is not stylish, we’re going shopping and you're going to pretend you enjoy it and try on everything I give you.” Lydia replied, giving Stiles a deadly serious look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lydia, I can feel my balls in my chest these jeans are so fucking tight. We’ve been trying on clothes for hours, can't we leave?” Stiles wined from the changing room, jumping to get the black skin tight jeans on.  
“Stop complaining Stiles, you're not the one who has to walk around in 6 inch pumps all day, so stop being a little bitch and get out here.”  
“UGHHH, fine… Just don't laugh okay, I feel weird and confined.” Stiles said completely serious, it wasn't like he was suuuuper self conscious about his body, its just he was used to wearing clothes that had a little bag to them, so being in something so tight made him feel… Well, exposed.  
He slowly opened the change room door a crack signaling to Lydia she could come in.  
“Alright let's get a look.” Lydia eyed Stiles up and down, twirling her finger in the air to signal for Stiles to spin around. “Hrmmmmm” Lydia mumbled, holding her signature contemplative look.  
“I look stupid don't I, alright get out so I ca-” “Stiles, quiet.” Lydia interrupted “You look fine, great in fact, you're finally showing off your legs and even Derek won't be able to resist your butt in those jeans.” She complimented. “Alright change back, those will go with any of the shirts we got.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, so remind me why you bought me all these clothes? Are you expecting something in return, because if its more shopping I am all shopped out. If I shop anymore within the next year I will literally drop.” Stiles yammered on.  
“I bought them for my best interest, besides, if I have to spend another day seeing you wear the same outfit over and over again I will have to admit myself to Eichen House.” Lydia retorted, staring a hole into the side of Stiles’ head while he drove back to Lydia's. “And the condition of me buying you those clothes is that you're to wear what I tell you to the pack meeting tonight.” She offered in a far too happy tone, too happy for Lydia's usual indifference.  
“Okaaaaaayyy, if that's all then fine, that's fine… But I'm keeping an eye on you.” He said eyeing her suspiciously.  
“Eyes on the road Stiles’, I do not plan to die in this bucket of rust.” Luncomfortable

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“DEREK, SCOTT, SOMEONE OPEN THIS DOOR, I AM NOT BREAKING MY NAILS TRYING TO.” Derek would recognise that attention commanding voice anywhere, Lydia.  
Seeming as no one else was at the loft yet, it was up to him to open the door for Lydia. He was dreading the next pack night, with Lydia’s series of texts playing on his mind the last week he still wasn't prepared for the next pack night. So maybe he took a little bit more time getting to the door.

Behind the large metal door stood a less than impressed Lydia, tapping her heeled foot on the concrete flooring.  
“Took your time.” She said casually, brushing passed Derek into the Loft. 

What Derek didn't expect was who came in behind her. Well, okay he did expect Stiles, he came for every pack night, he was the one who started them. What he didn't expect was what Stiles was wearing. Fuck, he was so not prepared for this. His eyes scanned Stiles body, since when did he have these clothes? He’d never seen him in them before. Stiles was wearing a well fitting but still a little baggy regular red tee, much similar in colour to his favourite red hoodie. On his legs where sinfully tight black jeans, Derek knew Stiles had nice legs, but he’d never seen them so well showed off, the jeans hugged his large thighs perfectly. The jeans where rolled up slightly at his ankles and fuck he should NOT be that attracted to someone's ankles.  
“Uhhh, hey sourwolf, yeah I know, I look ridiculous, blame Lydia she made me wear them.” Stiles muttered, pulling at the skin tight pants like he was uncomfortable.   
“Uh, no. I mean, no you, you look nice, good. But don't call me that.” Derek managed to stammer out, feeling a blush creep up his neck. Why can he say, compliments were not his forte… Neither was socialising, but that's not the point.

Stiles blushed furiously at the compliment hiding his face and walking passed Derek.”Thanks dude.” Stiles giggled going to take a seat on the usual three seat couch.

Derek's eyes followed Stiles as he walked away, he couldn't help but hone in on his behind, those jeans did incredible things, all Derek wanted to do was shove his face into the round globes off Stiles’ ass and make him explode with just his tongue.  
Derek shook his head, he couldn't think like this and he couldn't risk being so obvious about it. He looked over to Lydia, seeing her staring at him, perfectly arched eyebrow raised in knowing made his blood boil. She did this knowing Derek would have this reaction. Fuck it, he was going to his bedroom and brooding until the rest of the pack arrived, the less time he spent near Stiles, the better the chance of him not tearing his clothes to shreds and fucking him until he screamed right in front of the pack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Damn batman, look at that booty.” Stiles heard as he felt a pinch on his behind, jumping and spinning around ready to slap the perpetrator. He stopped as soon as he saw who it was, Erica, who else. “No touchy cat woman, this booty ain't for you.” He said in a playful tone grinning widely at her. “Awww booooo, no fun. I think we all know who its for though.” She said teasingly, winking at him before plonking herself on the floor, preparing for the pack meeting before the always fun movie night.  
Stiles stared after her, confused as to who she could mean, he hasn't been hopelessly pining after Lydia for over a year now and its not as though anyone else had come into his life.

When Stiles looked up from thought he noticed Derek scolding Erica, eyes flashing red showing his dominance, she dropped her head in submission, slowly walking away.  
What in the world could that have been about, shaking the thought from his head he took a seat as Derek came to the front of the room preparing to update the pack on the territory's status.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Soooo, you're saying that there's no threats? None at all?” Jackson questioned, in a disbelieving tone. To be fair it had been nearly a year since they'd had a week with no threats, since reawakening the Nemeton, making Beacon Hills quite literally a Beacon for the supernatural. They'd seen omegas, pixies, fae, hell hounds and don't even get them started on the berserkers.   
“Basically, yes.” Derek let out with an air of relief, if anyone needed the break, it was him. “That doesn't mean we let our guard down. With the Nemeton active I doubt this break will last long. We’ll still have weekly meetings here, and if you are suspicious of anything, call me right away.” Derek emphasised the last part, he may seem grumpy and strict, but that's because he cares. He’s grown extremely attached to the pack and doesn't want to lose them like he did his family.  
Stiles couldn't help but stare adoringly up at him, sure stiles lusted after him a lot, I mean, have you seen Derek? But Stiles had seen first hand how much Derek had grown since their first meeting, which consisted of Stiles stammering for words and Derek biting out “this is private property.”. Now he's taken in a pack of rowdy teenagers that often take him for granted and disobey him, but you can still see just how much he cares for them.  
Stiles had lost himself in thought staring at Derek and was shaken out of his day dreaming but someone coughing, oh, oh it was Derek, who happened to be staring right back at him, smirk on his mouth and an eyebrow raised. Stiles sputtered, choking on his own spit in embarassment, Stiles doesn't doubt that he turned bright red, he could feel his cheeks burning.  
“Alright, now that's over, let's get this movie night started.” Erica excitedly let out, pushing Derek out the way of the T.v.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Stiles, Stiiiiillleeees.”  
“Hrmph guhhh” Stiles grumbled back, turning to his other side.  
“Stiles, come on, wake up.”  
Stiles recognised that voice, but it was far softer than he’d ever heard it.  
He slowly cracked open an eye to look to where the voice was coming from and Derek? What was Derek doing in his roo- oh wait, this was not his room… He must have fallen asleep during the movie. “Where is everyone? What time is it?’ he groggily asked, rubbing at his sleepy eyes.  
“Everyone left a few hours ago, no one wanted to wake you. And its about 11.” Derek was still speaking in such a soft voice, Stiles was starting to wonder if this was some kind of dream, or was it an imposter!?  
“Fuuuuck, dads gonna kill meeeee, I gotta get home, thanks fo-.” “Stiles, calm down, I already used your phone to call your dad, he's fine, and you're not going anywhere this tired, you'll end up crashing your car. You can have my bed for the night. There's a pair of pants you can borrow for the night on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch.” Derek interrupted, still with that damned soft voice, it was doing things to Stiles and he was far too tired to deal with it. “Oh. Uh, I can sleep on the couch, wouldn't wanna steal your bed sourwolf.” Stiles yawned out, stretching his arms out wide before trying to flatten his sleep crazy hair.  
“No arguing Stiles, you're having my bed, that's an order.” Derek almost growled, flashing his eyes. There's the Derek Stiles knew, he just nodded quickly and slowly made his was up the stairs to Derek's room. “Oh, thanks Derek.” Stiles quietly let out knowing the werewolf would hear him clearly.

So this was Stiles life right now, in Derek's bed, and literally in Derek's pants… He would be lying if this wasn't a great experience for him, the sweat pants hung lowly on his hips, due to Derek being at least 100 pounds larger than Stiles. The bed smelled so much like Derek, Stiles head was swimming in comfort and his usually horniness when he was anywhere near Derek.  
If he where to die now he would be one happy camper.

Derek however was struggling to sleep at all, who knew that a werewolf wouldn't be able to sleep on a couch? Okay Derek knew. But he couldn't make Stiles sleep on the couch, something in Derek's heart clenched when he saw sleep messy Stiles grogily looking up at him. Most people looking that way he wouldn't bat an eyelid, but for Stiles it was more than endearing.  
“Fuck it.” Derek thought, he had a big bed and surely Stiles wouldn't mind him sleeping in there too, and if he did, too bad.

Here Derek was, looking down at a sleeping Stiles (something he did far more often than he’d like to admit, that kid should really learn to lock his window.) He had to resist running his fingers through Stiles hair, because that apparently would be crossing a line. The boy looked so peaceful and rested, rather than when we was awake and his mouth was running a million miles an hour. Not that Derek really minded, he might act like Stiles’ talking annoyed him and sure it did sometimes, but it was nice most of the time, it filled the silence and often made Derek laugh.

Derek slowly slid into the bed on the opposite side of Stiles, doing his best to not wake the boy, hopefully he wouldn't freak out when he woke up… And if he did, too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Expect for the action *wink wink nudge nudge* to begin next chapter!  
> Don't forget to comment and kudos if you like itttt :3


End file.
